


Pharmermaid

by snail_satan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, MerMay, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_satan/pseuds/snail_satan
Summary: A Pharmercy AU with Mercy, a marine biologist, running into Pharah, half shark, on one of her diving explorations. Undeniably she's as curious about the discovery of this creature at least as much she is with her. :^) Themed for MerMay!!!





	Pharmermaid

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MERMAY YALL
> 
> BEE im so sorry i never had time to write this together with you, so this is my gift to you.  
> If ya still wanna write a fic w me sometime then hmu
> 
> I wrote this while drunk dont judge me
> 
> chan chan if ur reading this then fuck u, u fucc nugget

Mercy  
Was a marine biologist. Very smart. She was also hot af but thats besides the point. But will be relevant later.

It was May, and mercy was on one of her weekly dIVES in the ocean to collect new saMPLES of underwater specimen.

She had on one of those tight ass diving suits, that made her thighs look thicc as some nice Portuguese sausages. She went head first into the water from the dock, bc she aint to pussy, and the cold salty water really made her wet all around.

So Mercy was just swamming around the bottom near the shore, jus minding her own business. She was carefully picking pieces of seaweed and putting them in her underwater fanny pack.

Pharah  
Was half shark. Livin in the waturr, the top of her body being human, below her wide and muscly shoulders her shiny big boobies floated around. Her nipples were always hard bc its cold in the ocean. Below the waist she had a shark tail, blessed with the finest couple of shark penises in the area around. 

She was one of a kind, and her origins unknown. Even to herself. She didnt care tho she jsut swam her life away for good fun. Until now. Bc from the corner of her eye she spotted something unfamiliar to her ocean floor neighbourhood. Dat waz Mercy ofc.

Baffled by her beauty, both her shark cockets grew hard like her nipples. She swiftly swam over to her to find out more about this peculiar being. She came up to Mercy right in the middle of the seaweed field to catch her attention.

“oH” Mercy gasped at the sight of shark pharah. She was baffled by her big tiddies. She’s never seen a creature like this before. 

“Oh i must examine this!!! What a creature!!” Mercy tried to reach out toward shark pharah, testing whether she is aggressive.

Pharah opened her mouth and sucked on Mercy’s fingers. Despite of the abundance of water around her, she’s never felt thirsty like tHIS before…

“Oh myyy Alskling” Mercy said, with a hint of moaning in her voice. She wanted to take pharah back to her laboratory to examine her a little more. She was very intrigued. She took Shark Pharah by the arm and guided her towards the dock.

Shark Pharah obediently went along, curious of this human being. Her attention was caught on Mercy’s nippies showing through her wet suit. Pharah was turned on my Mercy, and swam a little too close to her, brushing her shark tail against her back. 

Mercy felt the smooth tail against her back. “Wo smooth scales” She thought to herself. But then she felt two hard edges on her. “What was that???” She wondered. She turned and looked at Shark Pharah, to find two huge throbbing Shark Cocks. 

Mercy felt her vagine tighten and rushed with blood. Boy did that turn her on. Better get to the laboratory asap HHAHAHA. Mercy curiously reached at Pharah’s Shark cockets to examine further a bit, but as she did Pharah immediately nutted in the water. Pharah was embarrassed and wanted to swim away.

“nO” Mercy yelped. “Gurlll, apparently we aint got time to go all the way to my lab. Let's dock over here” Mercy said as she pulled Pharah up onto the dock.

Desperatly, Shark Pharah tore off Mercy’s wet suit, revealing bare tiddy underneath. She pulled the costume all the way to Mercy’s ankles, and started rubbing her two cocks up Mercy’s lower stomach. Pharah pressed her boobies againsts Mercy’s, and she gripped Mercy by her hips to help with her grinding.

Mercy began to loudly moan. Pharah’s spiky nipples brushing against her chest felt really hot to her. As well as the hard cocks pressing down hard on her abdomen. Pharah slowly slid back and inserted one of her Sharck Cockets into mercy’s vagina, with the other one swiftly rubbing up againgst her clirotis.She followed slow thrusting motions not unlike ones she uses to normally swim around.

Mercy began lifting her hips forward with Pharah’s motions, and gripped her by her huge sideboobs. She started circling her thumb across Pharah giant spiky ass nipps, which turned Pharah so on she began full on humping Mercy, while aggressively sucking on her collar bone.

Shark Pharah pulled back a bit to re adjust, and went for a variation on the classic pink and stink, inserting one of her shark cocks back in her vagina and the other up Mercy’s asshole. 

“Oooh das kinky baby” Mercy whimpered. “But i like it oof” she squealed as Pharah’s tips penetrated her. Pharah was so into it her tail fin flapped hard againsts the wet wooden floor of the dock, splashing water everywhere. The wet water droplets hitting Pharah’s face made her come. She came from both shark dicks, into both of Mercy’s holes. 

The strong stream of Pharah’s cum inside of Mercy made her arch her back hard releasing an orgasm. As Pharah pulled out, everything became even wetter than it already was, but with shark creame instead of just water. Pharah’s cocks were covered in Mercy’s pussy juices, with the hot liquid slowly dripping down the base onto the dock, mixing with the mess. 

“Goodluck walking tomorrow” Pharah said, as she jumped back into the ocean.

“waIT, i need to finish my scientific research on you!!!” Mercy yelled. 

“Meet me tomorrow same place same time, if ya wanna continue ur research lel ;3” Pharah said back, just before diving under water.  
Baffled at what just happened, Mercy pulled her quite torn wet suit back up over her body, which was now probably wet with not just water. She then tried to get up, but realised she couldn’t even move her legs properly now. She had to squirm and crawl back to her lab. Kinda like a worm...


End file.
